Sims Your Life (Season 8)
An eighth season was ordered to premiere October 5, 2017. The season will be split into two parts: "8.0" and "8.5". The show for 8.5 is renamed to "Sims: Sunset Mall". 20 episodes are ordered. #The Orb (October 5) - When Faith finds Yolanda's "death" orb, she questions reality when the orb carries too much power; Monica and Jayden come back from their honeymoon, only to find them wanting a baby. #Sister, Sister (October 5) - Faith finds out she has a sister named Zoë, and was born before Yolanda died, hidden from the world; Monica and Jayden give birth to Austin, who has magic powers. #Pamela's Curse (October 6) - Pamela (Zack and Mia's son) and Austin like Zoë which creates an unexpected love triangle; Faith tries to get over Yolanda's death only to be protecting the orb; Osiris finds out "age pausing" has occured through a time-rift. #So...are we going to Sunset Mall? (October 6) - Daniel finds out he is constructing the Sunset Mall, a mall for everyone to enjoy. But when finding out they have low money in building it, they all try to get money; Weilan serves PYO1, a strange man who bought Yolanda's old plot. #Secrets of a Peculiar Orb (October 7) - When Weilan steals the orb and merges with it, Faith is unsure if she is nice; Calvin likes Laura; Carol and Mia tell Faith the real truth about the orb. #Fundraising the Raising (October 7) - Faith, Daniel, Carol, Mia, Caitlyn, Jean, Monica and Jayden all raise money for the Sunset Mall, only to find an old enemy crashing the party. Note: Jean and Caitlyn first appear in Season 8, after their absence in the Wedding episode. 'Emilé also makes a cameo appearance as the antagonist of the episode. ' #Weilan's Passing (October 8) - Faith finds out PYO1, a villain has trapped Weilan in order to get the orb from her by killing her so Faith tries to stop it. #Not So Fast... (October 8) - PYO1 gets the orb only to find Faith fighting for it; Money is lost when all the funds are not raised properly. #A Little Punk Too Much... (October 9) - Faith and Monica go punk in order to be PYO1's "henchmen". #A New Chapter is about to Begin (October 9) - After getting the orb, Faith finds out that a respective family member from the person must handle onto it and fulfill its legacy. But with Faith getting stronger, how will she carry Yolanda and Weilan's powers? Meanwhile, Sophie Kane, a realestate manager gets the mangaging job at Sunset Mall, only to find out that the mall is ready. #Welcome to Sunset Mall (October 20) - In the mid-season premiere, the gang all move to Sunset Mall instead of their home as a new fresh start. But when finding out that Craig, an employee likes Monica, Jayden tries to protect Monica; Austin, Zoë and Pamela all hang out with one another only finding out that Zoë must choose. #That Ain't My Style! (October 20) - When browsing new clothes, Faith, Monica and Caitlyn bestow upon a "Magic Style Shop" which makes the best clothes into a magical person; In order to get a job to pay for the other expenses, Daniel works at the Burger Bar. #Dibs, You Owe Me a Pizza! (October 21) - With Burger Bar getting bigger, Faith tries to buy it from Sophie, causing a rift between the two; Caitlyn prews potions in order or the clothes to not get stained; Zoe does modelling. #It's All Fun and Games... (October 21) - The 2nd floor is unlocked after damage and the gang get right up to see the action. But once finding out that the floor might be haunted, Sunset Mall isn't safe. #Every Single Wurmple Nightmare (October 22) - When Austin gets a job at Wurmples, a toddler store at the mall, Kristy signs up too, making her fall in love. #The Fashion Hunter (October 22) - When bestowing upon a new hobby, "Fashion Hunting", Faith and Monica think it's time to step away from magic, but when shoplifting occurs, crazy mishaps lure them into using magic; Jayden, Daniel, Zack, Austin and Pamela all have a "boys night out" at the mall by doing a heist. #Sophie's Deal (October 23) - Sophie starts to develop feelings for Calvin, which are reciprocated, but when Laura and Monica find out that Sophie is cheating on Calvin, drama kicks in while tension arises between Laura, Calvin and Monica; Faith and Daniel go on their first date in 10 years. #Don't Bowl With Me (October 23) - Worried that Calvin will get the orb and she won't, Monica and Calvin go head-to head through bowling; Faith finds out disturbing news when Pamela is pregnant also while that Carol is dead. #All is Fair in Love and War (October 24) 1 - In the first part of the season finale, Sophie decides the future of Sunset Mall when finding out that an eccentric billionaire is wanting to demolish the vicinity and take it for himself. #All is Fair in Love and War (October 24) 2 - With PYO1 and Faith fighting for the ownership of the mall, Zoë chooses the love of her life; Jean and Caitlyn decide to deliver a baby.